


(Podfic of) Sparks are Whirling Faster by Cherie_Morte

by chemm80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a senior in high school, Jared decides to sneak into a college party with his friends. He knows the laws and he knows the danger—he's heard of Omegas going into heat and losing control the first time they meet an Alpha. He goes anyway, convinced he's not an Omega because he doesn't fit the bill. It's not until the morning after that he realizes just how wrong he was. And now he can't get Jensen, the Alpha who rescued him, out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Sparks are Whirling Faster by Cherie_Morte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparks Are Whirling Faster and Timestamps](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105564) by Cherie_Morte. 



Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** approx 2.5 hours

[.rar file of MP3s](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Sparks%20are%20Whirling%20Faster.rar) (Right-click and Save-As to download) || 202 MB

(Note: .rar files are like .zip files—they're compressed and packaged files that allow me to upload multiple files faster, and in one go.  
You simply have to download the file and extract the .mp3 files to your computer/device. If you don't have Winrar, you can use Winzip,  
[7-zip](http://www.7-zip.org/download.html) or, if you're running a Mac, you already have a program called Unarchiver, which will also extract these files. All of those are free.)


End file.
